There are various known structures for holding plastic bags suitable for use in the dispensing of trash or the like. Some of the known constructions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,504 (S. Stoltze et al) and 3,861,125 (P. Hagemeister).
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,504 is disclosed a frame for supporting a refuse bag of plastic foil in standing position and a freely rotatable magazine roller carrying a web consisting of a plurality of foil bags that are separable from each other by means of parallel transverse seams and tearing lines. The frame has an upper holder member for supporting the upper open part of a bag and a lower supporting member for supporting the lower closed part of the bag. The rotatable magazine roller is mounted below the lower supporting member of the frame and the lower frame member has a longitudinal opening such that the web of plastic foil bags may be pulled from the magazine roller up through the frame. The upper holder member is fixedly mounted on a frame from which it is not detachable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,125 is disclosed a bag dispensing apparatus for supporting bags sequentially fed from a roll of bags as was described relative to patent 3,313,504. The bag dispensing apparatus of P. Hagemeister includes an open horizontal frame for holding open the mouth of a bag with front vertical bars being suspended from the open frame and being fixedly attached thereto. A horizontal bar is mounted on the vertical bars below the frame and inclined members extend rearwardly and forwardly from the horizontal bar. The rearwardly extending member constitute a bed for a roll of sequentially connected bags. Rear vertical bars are fixed to and depend from the open frame which is not detachable from the same and a further horizontal bar is supported on the rear bars in spaced parallel relationship with the first mentioned horizontal bar to form a slot above the above-mentioned bed through which bags from the roll of sequentially connected bags supported on the bed can be passed.
None of the aforegoing apparatuses constitute a knock-down structure the parts of which can be nested in relatively flat and compact relationship so as to be accommodated in flat box which facilitates marketing and makes an effective and economic use of marketing space.